Spidrek
Spidrek, formerly known as Praadok, was a Hordika Toa of Air who led the Kirehe and later became a mercenary working for the Dark Hunters. History Early Life Originally known as Praadok, Spdrek began his life like most other Toa as a Matoran on Spherus Magna, where he helped with the construction of the Matoran Universe with no true sentience or desires. After much labor, he was placed inside the Matoran Universe on the island now known as Visorak, where he lived with other Matoran and the Virakan species. After Velika's tampering with the Matoran species, Praadok gained true consciousness and developed his own wants. In the early days, while the various species and civilizations of the Matoran Universe were still in their infant stages, Praadok found himself directionless. Displaying a skill in hunting and ingenuity in tracking, Praadok could not utilize these skills, as the various Virakan tribes were powerful enough to protect the Matoran residents of the island. Finding himself rather useless at other lines of work, Praadok set out and wandered Visorak in solitude, pursued by a feeling of uselessness. Many years passed and Praadok was still restless, wandering aimlessly until he was amongst the tribe of the Virakan-Tu, the Virakan of fear. Praadok took up the occupation of their one and only hunter, as, due to the powers of the Virakan, the residents of the tribe were in constant fear, a fear that extended to the predatory life of Visorak. As their only hunter, Praadok swiftly made a name for himself amongst the Virakan-Tu. Word of his success reached the surrounding Virakan societies, attracting Matoran from around the island to take part in the business. In total, five separate Matoran approached the Virakan-Tu to offer their skills in handling the local Rahi. Not wanting to deal with competition, Praadok sought to instead recruit the Matoran into his business, starting with a Ga-Matoran named Tama. Together, they founded the Kirehe, which was to be a group of Rahi hunters, handlers, and fighters. As time passed, Tama and Praadok enlisted the service of the four other Matoran. Together, they served as the protection for the Virakan-Tu, dealing with the threats of the Rahi. Toa Transformation While they lived a life of fortune as the Virakan-Tu's only protectors, it became monotonous for Praadok, who began to once again grow restless, only grounding his agitated self through constantly training various skills, much more so than the rest of his comrades. However, the arrival of the Toa of Earth Whanau changed their lives forever. While hunting a troublesome Takea shark out at sea, Praadok and the Kirehe came across Whanau, adrift and clutching only to a board of wood. Upon pulling him onto their ship, the other Kirehe quickly realized the Toa was severely wounded. While Praadok rushed around the ship gathering medical supplies, the others heard Whanau's story. He was traversing the ocean when he and the ship he was on were attacked by Zyglak. Eventually overrun, he was cast adrift in the chaos. Although he was saved from death, the Toa realized that he was too injured to continue the fight. Thus, he decided to relinquish his Toa powers to the Kirehe, deeming them worthy. Turned into a Turaga, Whanau would serve as the mentor to the Toa Kirehe. He declared that Praadok was to lead their Toa team. Although wary of his decision, considering what happened the last time a Toa of Air led a team, the rest of the Kirehe inevitably approved his decision and Praadok was declared the leader. Life as a Toa Praadok's first memories of a Toa was being under Whanau's tutelage. He, along with the rest of the Kirehe, were taught how to effectively utilize elemental powers from raw, untamed strength, into a concentrated, fearsome force. Spidrek proved to be quick to learn and adjust to his new powers, showing a level of skill uncommon for beginners. It was around this time that Spidrek first acquired his Toa tool: the kinetic staff. Gifted to him by the Virakan-Tu, it would remain as his one and only weapon. TBA Abilities and Traits Having not lived in Metru Nui or being around other Le-Matoran in general, Praadok did not develop chute-speak or adopt the commonly positive demeanor known to his kind. Praadok was irritable, restless, and often not ina the most cheery of moods. As a Toa, Praadok had complete control of the element of air. He also utilized a great Faxon. Because of his knowledge of Rahi, this mask proved to be a formidable asset. His skills as a hunter translated well into his Toa and Hordika life. When he was transformed into a Hordika, Spidrek lost the ability to utilize mask powers and his power of air was limited severely. The experimentation done on him granted him corrosive saliva that he could spit at his enemies. Since he was a Toa, Spidrek carried a Kinetic Staff, which would absorb the kinetic energy of any object it came in contact with. At any period, the absorbed energy could be released onto his target, with a force that varied on the amount of energy absorbed by the staff. Trivia * This is the second iteration of the MOC * Spidrek was originally created for LEGO's official villain building challenge in celebration of Bionicle's return in 2015. However, he was never submitted * He is Pitcat's second biggest MOC at the moment Category:Dark Hunters Category:Acid